1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating adhesion strength test technology, and more particularly, to a coating adhesion strength test jig that can automatically and accurately test the coating adhesion strength of a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the test method for evaluating the coating adhesion strength is described as follows. Using a specific cutting knife to cut a grid pattern on the surface of the coating, adhering an adhesive tape to the grid pattern and removing the adhesive tape from the grid pattern. Then, evaluating the coating adhesion strength by checking the peeling status. Normally, coating adhesion strength can be classified into the following six grades:
Class.543210PeelingNoPeel-offPeel-off areaPeel-offPeel-offPeel-offstatuspeelingarea <5%within 5-15%area withinarea withinarea15-35%35-65%>65%
Conventionally, the procedure of cutting a grid pattern on the coating relies on labors. This test method usually has the following drawbacks: (1) It is difficult to precisely control the cutting angle, the cutting pressure and the cutting velocity of the cutting knife in cutting the surface of the coating, and thus, the cutting result is usually lack of consistency, lowering the reliability of the test result;(2) This manual cutting procedure is not applicable to a sample with its surface area smaller than 1 cm2, or a sample having an uneven surface;(3) The labor may be cut accidentally. Therefore, there is a demand for a test jig for coating adhesion strength evaluation that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.